25 Roses
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Birthday one shot for RatedrKjEricHo. It's Korrie's birthday and she bummed that she can't be with her boyfriend. But she is surprised when she receives 24 roses from him for her birthday. He promised 25. Will she get that final rose? Chris Jericho/OC. waring:sexual content


This is a birthday one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Hope you and everyone else loves it.

* * *

"Another delivery?" Korrie's boss asked her with a small smile on her lips. She nodded her head at the vase already full of roses of every color on the corner of Korrie's tidy desk. "What is that the 7th rose today?"

Korrie picked up the pink rose and stuck it in the opaque glass vase. "It's the seventeenth." she mumbled as she slid the card which had been tied around the stem with a red ribbon into her pocket. She patted the others that were already there reassuringly.

"So who is sending these to you?"

"A friend." Korrie told her boss while she busied herself with the files on her desk, stacking and restacking them.

Her boss shrugged her shoulder under the black striped fabric of her business suit and tapped the corner of Korrie's desk. "Well I suggest you not let this 'friend' get away." She walked away. Korrie watched her leave craning her neck around to make sure nobody else was watching her. She leaned down and pulled her laptop from the top drawer of her desk and after plugging it in set it in front of her.

Korrie tapped her fingers on her desk as she waited for the computer to fully start. She glanced over at the flowers and smiled slightly. Chris knew she was extremely shy, even to a fault, but that didn't stop him from doing things like this on occasion. Korrie and Chris had only met once in person, he lived in Florida she lived in Texas. They had met through mutual internet friends and hit it off right away. A year after they had first started talking Chris flew Korrie out to Florida and she spent a weekend with him. Just thinking about what they had done that weekend made Korrie blush. Her blush faded as she thought about the plans she and Chris had made for him to visit her this week for her birthday. The plans had been canceled when Chris was needed at work.

Korrie reached towards the flowers and ran a silky petal through her fingers; her mind drifting off to the dream she had had of Chris the night before. The screen flashed white and Korrie brought her attention back to it. She moved her fingers over the mouse pad and clicked on the instant message service she and Chris used to communicate.

I hope he's logged on. Korrie thought to herself as she signed into the program. As soon as she did a message box opened up on the screen.

'Hello, Korrie.' it read.

Korrie looked around her again and typed back in the box.

'Hello, Chris.'

'Did you get your flowers?'

'Yes, they are lovely. My boss was asking about them and who I was getting them from.'

'And what did you tell her?'

'I told them they were from a friend.'

'Oh, and here I thought we were more than friends.'

'We are, I just couldn't tell her that.'

'One day I'm going to break you of being so shy, Korrie.'

'I don't know how.'

'Well you weren't very shy when you came to visit me; we'll just have to find a way to get the girl who was in my bed to show herself more.' Korrie blushed and she knew Chris would know she was blushing even though he couldn't see her. 'I've got some ideas on how to bring her out.' Chris commented.

'Maybe we should talk about this later on tonight, after I get home.' Korrie typed back quickly.

'As you wish dear; and Happy Birthday to you."

'Thank you.'

'You'll be getting 25 roses today; one for every year you've graced this earth.'

Korrie shook her head slightly at Chris, he was such a romantic. Before she could type anything more she noticed her boss beckoning her into her office, tapping the watch on her wrist. Korrie, shocked, realized she was late for her meeting. 'I've got to go, Chris. I'll talk with you later after my meeting.'Korrie opened her apartment door and flipped on the hallway light. She put her keys and the vase full of flowers on the table by the door then kicked off her heals and pushed her laptop bag and purse higher up on her shoulder. She recounted the roses in the vase for the fifteenth time and still only counted 24.

Korrie sighed and entered the small living room. Chris hadn't called her yet like he promised and when she tried to call him Chris didn't answer. She was worried that maybe something had happened to him and even as she worried she couldn't help but feel a bit of apprehension. What if he found someone more worth his time? Korrie shook her head trying to dislodge the doubt she was feeling. Despite her best efforts it still crept into her mind and took root, spreading uncontrollably.

She placed her bags on the couch then went into the small kitchenette to pull something out of the fridge for dinner. She loved to cook but always had so much extra she ate it for days afterwards. Korrie pulled out some Parmesan Chicken and put it in the microwave to reheat. She pressed the blinking button on her answering machine and listened to the messages left by her family and friends wishing her a happy birthday.

She poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip of the fruity drink. As soon as she logged onto her instant messenger the doorbell rang. Korrie's head snapped up and she set the glass down on the table harder than she had meant to. She stood up and made her way to the door. Korrie looked through the peep hole and saw a man standing there. His back was turned away from her and through the distorted glass of the hole all she could see was the black colored shirt and black trousers he was wearing.

Korrie stepped back and opened the door slightly. "Can I help you?" she asked before the man turned around. When he turned around Korrie knew right away her folly. She stepped back and the door opened further without her help. The man stepped into her apartment and took the bag which Korrie hadn't seen through the peep hole. He shut the door behind him and pulled Korrie into him before she could make a sound. Korrie stumbled against him and opened her mouth to talk. The man muffled her voice with his lips pressing them into her lips softly.

He pulled away and smiled at the bewildered Korrie. "I know you don't like surprises but I hope you don't mind." Korrie just smiled, lost for words and threw her arms around Chris. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. "Besides I think you're missing your 25th flower." Korrie let go of him when Chris bent down to his bag and pulled out a red rose. He presented it to her bowing deeply and holding it out above his head. Korrie took the flower from him and held it up to her lips, kissing it. She curtsied to him and took his hand.

"I can't believe you are here Chris. I thought you had work to do?"

Chris smiled and looked down at her. "I lied. I hope your not to mad at me, I just wanted to surprise you."

"I'm not mad at you at all." Korrie pulled his hand and brought Chris farther into the apartment.

Chris caught her hand and held it against his cheek underneath his own warm hand. They looked into each other's eyes and Korrie's breath caught in her throat. Chris leaned in closer to her licking his lips. He moved his hand to her neck and leaned in farther. He gently pressed his lips on hers stroked Korrie's neck with his fingers. Chris pulled a few inches back and looked at Korrie's upturned face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth partly open. He smiled and moved back in, kissing her harder this time. Chris ran his tongue over her bottom lip and took it into his mouth sucking on it gently then lightly dragging his teeth over it. He licked it again then darted his tongue into her slightly open mouth. Chris brushed her top lip with his tongue again bringing his hand up and cupping Korrie's cheek. He pulled back and looked Korrie in the eyes smiling. Chris brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. Korrie stuck her tongue out and sucked his thumb into her mouth. Chris smiled at her and pulled his thumb out from between her lips. His thumb traveled over her lip again to her jaw and down her neck, over her collar bone and stopped on the top button of her blouse. Korrie looked down then back up at him.

Korrie stood up grabbed Chris's hand, smiling she pulled him behind her to the bedroom. Without a word she made him sit on the side of the bed then turned away from him and turned her cd player on. Music filled the small room and Korrie turned to look at Chris. He had his hands placed on the sea blue comforter gripping the fabric in his hands, betraying his nervousness and desire for her. Korrie relished in the effect she had on him as she danced towards the bed. She stopped just out of his reach and began to unbutton her blouse, taking her time with each pearl button. Chris's eyes were glued to the newly revealed flesh and briefly caught sight of the turquoise bra hidden beneath the shirt. Korrie's hands finished unbuttoning the shirt but didn't pull it off; instead she held it in place and pulled at the skirt zipper on her hip. Chris swore he heard every nub as she slowly unzipped it, he watched as it dropped away from her slender waist as the creamy pale skin of her thighs came into view. Korrie lifted a leg up, with the skirt caught on the end of her foot and tossed it out of the way. Chris caught a look at the silky turquoise fabric that covered her most intimate place and let out a sigh when she closed her legs. Chris pulled off his own shirt in one quick motion and his pants, shoes, socks, and boxers in the next. Chris took that moment to grab for her and pull her closer into him. Korrie suppressed a nervous giggle when she felt Chris's hard manhood pressing against her thigh. Chris held her arms against her side and wrapped his arms around her, pinning them in place.

"I can tease too, you know." He commented before taking one side of her shirt in his lips and pulling it to the side exposing her left breast. He did the same on the other side then looked down to see how the lingerie looked on her body. Chris smiled up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to be good now?" he asked.

Korrie grinned at him and nodded her head up and down emphatically. Chris stood up and turned Korrie so that she was facing him, the back of her knees against the bed. He pulled her shirt off and leaned into her kissing her mouth passionately, one hand on the back of her head the other snaking around her waist. He lowered them onto the bed and gently laid her head on the pillow. He pulled away from the kiss and straddled her stomach looking down at her. Chris brought one hand up and ran it over the hard nipple on her left breast which he could see poking through the silk fabric of the bra. Chris's fingers ran over the lace and silk of the bra rubbing them into Korrie's breasts. He brought his other hand up and copied the movements on her right breasts. Korrie moaned softly and closed her eyes as he played with her.

Chris traced the lace on the top of the bra with both hands down to the clasp at the front of the bra that held Korrie's breasts in. Chris easily unsnapped the bra and it sprung open making Korrie's breasts jiggle and the hard nipples grow even harder in the cool air. Korrie opened her eyes to see Chris lowering his head to her breasts. She took in a sharp breath when his mouth closed over the right nipple and his left hand played with the other breast. He gently sucked on her nipple occasionally nipping at it softly and dragging his teeth over the hard nub. Chris's hand was pinching and rolling the other nipple between his fingers and kneading the soft flesh around it. Korrie could feel Chris's manhood pressing against her stomach and licked her lips remembering the taste of it in her mouth. She moaned softly again as Chris switched his mouth to her other nipple and repeated his ministrations. Korrie ran her fingers through his hair and over his broad shoulders, tracing the familiar muscle pattern.

Chris's shoulders moved under her fingers as he moved his mouth up to hers kissing all the way. Chris stopped above her mouth and looked into her eyes before lowering his lips and gently kissing her again. The kiss was brief but passionate and left Korrie breathless, so that she didn't even realize Chris had begun to kiss down her stomach and was crawling down the bed. She looked down and saw him lying on his stomach between her thighs just looking at the panties. Chris reached a hand out and traced the lace with a finger traveling over her hips and down to where the lace met the silk that covered her. Chris let his finger travel over the silk looking up to watch Korrie's face as he did. He smiled when he saw her let her head drop back onto the pillow and saw her stomach draw in as she took a deep breath and let out a drawn out sigh that turned into a moan as Chris drew his finger over the fabric again. He let his fingers slide under the fabric at her hips and pulled down on the panties. Korrie shivered and she wasn't sure if it was because of Chris being able to see her most intimate place

Chris licked his lips and looked up at Korrie then placed a finger just above her clit and gently brought it down running it over the clit. Chris smiled at Korrie's reaction as she moaned loudly and wiggled her hips under him again. He savored the wetness of her as he explored it with his tongue. Chris took mercy on her and brought his explorations higher and flicked his tongue out and around her clit, tracing it then taking it into his mouth. He sucked on Korrie's clit gently, just as he had done with her nipples, and slipped one of his fingers into her. He began to move it in and out as he sucked on her clit and could feel Korrie tensing up in orgasm.

"Oh my god Chris." she called out before she began to clench around his moving finger. Her hips lifted off the bed but Chris pushed them back down as he continued to suck on her clit until her orgasm had subsided. Chris pulled away from her and positioned himself so that his hips were directly above hers. He guided himself into her. He balanced himself and began to push into her slowly until he was all the way in. Korrie moaned loudly as he filled her and brought her hands up to her breasts squeezing them and pinching the nipples between her fingers. She looked up at Chris and couldn't help it when her breath caught in her throat, why she didn't know, or didn't want to admit.

Chris caught her eyes and watched her face as he slid out of her half way then just as slowly slid back in. Picking up his pace he slid in and out of her a few more times before getting a good rhythm.

Chris pulled all the way out of Korrie and grabbed her arms pulling her into a sitting position. Korrie quickly kissed him before he turned her so that she was on her hands and knees looking away from him. Chris leaned over her back before slipping himself back into her again. He placed his hands on her hips and began to push in and out of her slow at first then faster. Chris reached under Korrie and squeezed her breasts as he pounded into her. Chris pinched her nipples and Korrie moaned loudly, grunting every time Chris buried himself in her. She could feel an orgasm building up again. Chris could feel how tight Korrie was getting as her body tensed. Chris picked up his pace while Korrie moaned loudly calling out his name as she came. He had to let go of her breasts and hold onto her hips so that she didn't collapse under him. When Korrie had regained herself Chris began to pump in and out of her again. His manhood grew as he felt his own orgasm building up. Chris grabbed onto Korrie's hips again as he came buried deep inside of her. He moaned loudly as he came and thrust his hips into her.

Chris pulled out of her and turned Korrie so that she was laying down on the comforter looking up at him. Korrie smiled up at him and Chris smiled back. "How about a shower to clean up; then a bit of sleep? You'll need your energy for tomorrow." Chris told her breaking into a laugh when he saw the look on Korrie's face. He pulled her up and towards the bathroom.

In the shower they washed each other clean then dried off and climbed into Korrie's bed discarding the comforter to the floor. Chris pulled Korrie's naked body against his. Korrie tucked her head under Chris's chin and buried her nose against his clean chest. She leaned against him her eyes closed trying to work out the feelings and thoughts floating through her head. She listened as Chris's breath slowed and came out deep and drawn out as he fell farther into sleep. Korrie snuggled up against him again, her mind made up. "I love you." she whispered into his chest. Chris shifted under her and pulled back looking at her face in the dim light coming from the streetlight outside the bedroom window.

"I know, I love you too." He said surprising himself and Korrie. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling her against him again.

Please Review!


End file.
